¿Amigo?
by LaChivix
Summary: ¿Era algo irrelevante tenerlo?, ¿un amigo?, ¿para qué?. Pensamientos de Ryuzaki al saber que Yagami Light es Kira. Y.Light&Ryuzaki .


**Género:** Shonen-Ai.

**Serie**: Death Note.

**Ranting**: K+.

**Tipo:** One-shoot.

**Autora**: Chivicao.

¡Hola a todos!

Es mi primer One-shoot en lo que se refiere a Death Note, en estas palabras he intentado transmitir que es lo que sentiría Ryuzaki respecto a Light.

**Los personajes de Death note no me pertecen, son exclusivos de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

_**Amigo.**_

Era tan distante aquella palabra para aquel detective de cabellos oscuros.

Desde su infancia jamás tuvo uno, en "Wammy House" no se daban mucho tiempo para andar con esa clase de relación que puede envolver a dos o más personas, todo se disminuía a un grupo de menores de edad dispuestos a competir entre ellos con tal de poder conseguir lo que querían.

Alcanzar a ser sucesores del detective más famoso del mundo.

Por su puesto, desde que se fundó y en varias décadas, este aspecto de la institución que lo hacía tan diferente a un orfanato cualquiera, no varió en lo más mínimo.

Cuando pudo observar la estructura del mismo, no pudo evitar estremecerse, ¿Qué lugar era ese?, ¿Por qué dolía tanto separarse de la persona quien yacía parada al costado suyo tratando de brindarle por medio de su mirada, un sentimiento tranquilizador?, ¿Qué le esperaba después de salir de ahí?

Aquellos pensamientos cruzaron con rapidez en su mente de niño de ocho años.

Se aferró a la mano de aquella sombra que, inexplicablemente, le brindaba calidez.

--No te preocupes – Recitó mirando el lugar para después entrar junto con él.

Se quedó callado ante tal comentario, no dijo nada, sentía que si se atrevía a abrir la boca para decir algo más; sería en vano; ya que como todo niño superdotado, podía percibir que el adiós era inevitable.

Varios años pasaron después, ¿Cuántos fueron, cinco o seis?, no sabría decirlo, estaba tan enfrascado a poder promover ser alguien que no tomó en cuenta la noción del tiempo, era otro mundo, otras personas que, indudablemente, le brindarían un mejor futuro.

Fue costumbre.

El sonido repetitivo de las campanas al tocarse después de las seis de la tarde, el ruido de los niños durante todo el día, la algarabía al que siempre estaba sometido puesto que no era el único de allí, el olor ácido a tinta que usaba cada vez que apuntaba en clases, la fragancia de las flores que renacían nuevamente después de un esporádico cambio de estación, la vista que le brindaba la ventana desde su habitación.

Y sobretodo, aquel sabor dulzón que estaría siempre presente en su boca.

Esas pequeñas y superfluas cosas le llenaban a plenitud.

Pero la duda seguía allí, y aunque pasase el tiempo no se iba, parecía una maldita astilla dentro de la herida.

¿Qué sería de él?.

Frustración.

Para ocultar aquel sentimiento nada nuevo, se apego a las cosas materiales que le ayudasen a superarse, se alejó del mundo, no era tan importante hacer amigos puesto que jamás los verías o tal vez, alguno muriese intentando hacer algún acto heróico.

¿Qué le esperaba a los otros infantes que compartían el mismo techo?.

No tenía tiempo para hacerse tales cuestiones.

Porque no interesaban los demás.

Porque a los demás jamás le interesarían él.

Poco a poco, lento pero seguro, Elle Lawiet se había convertido en alguien que podía atesorar sus sentimientos y emociones, guardarlos bajo llave y nunca dejarlos salir.

Es por eso que era digno para ocupar el puesto del mejor detective del mundo.

Para serlo tenías que ser frío, hablar con palabras parsimoniosas aunque tu vida dependa de ello, tener la astucia para poder salir de una situación desesperada, tener la capacidad de poner razonar rápidamente ante un hecho inesperado e inédito.

Hasta ese momento no había recurrido a ninguna de esas opciones.

--**Serás el nuevo L** –

Aquella simple oración cambio su estilo de vida por completo.

Se retiró del orfanato sin ningún recuerdo que podría catalogarse de feliz. Empezó a resolver casos como si se tratase de un día a día.

_Pero no lo encontraba…_

¿Eso importaba o no?, ¿Importaba buscar algún sentido a la vida que no sea satisfacer los pasatiempos?, ¿Valía la pena, acaso, buscar inmiscuirse en algo que no sea superfluo?.

¿Era algo indispensable tener uno?, ¿Tener un amigo?.

Nunca necesitó la ayuda de nadie, sobretodo si es que se trataba sobre hablar de sus emociones o sentimientos, estos ya no daban a flote en su alma. Si era dependiente de alguien en lo que se refería a un apoyo en grandes proporciones, tenía a Watari.

* * *

_Algo llegó a cambiar _

Lo sentía porque el sabor del chocolate en su boca no era el mismo.

No desde el caso Kira, por supuesto que no, ese era un de los mejores retos que se pudieron presentar, resolverlo era su "manera" de divertirse sin hacer daño a nadie, al contrario, ayudaba.

No era desde el caso Kira.

Quizás era, desde que entablo relación con Yagami Light.

Su único sospechoso; el único ser del planeta que encajaba en los márgenes del famoso asesino en masas – Pensaste con firmeza.

El primer contacto fue veloz, no interesaba en lo mas mínimo si tenía familia, si tenía personas que podrían estar relacionados directamente contigo, obviamente acaparando sólo lo formal.

No interesaba nada.

Es un asesino y punto – Volviste a repetirte – Otro asesino más que encerrar, pero éste era especial, éste si era un verdadero desafío.

No era como los otros, que las pistas estaban encerradas en acertijos fáciles de resolver.

No era como aquellos, esos que pensaban que borrando cualquier huella del crimen se librarían del castigo.

No era como el resto, pretendiendo y ocultando lo que realmente eran a través de actos y palabras.

Él no, porque Yagami Light siempre lo dijo de alguna u otra manera; que era Kira y que no dejaría que le ganases.

Luego de tanto tiempo podía sentir la emoción aflorar en su ser.

* * *

_-- Si eres L, entonces cuentas con mi total respeto--_

Lo dijiste tan lacónicamente y a la vez tan pasivamente que era casi imposible sacar de aquella simple frase alguna prueba sustancial de que en realidad te debatías dentro de si.

Pero siempre has salido airoso de todo, no importa como, siempre has logrado de alguna u otra forma demostrar tu inocencia.

Y Aunque las pruebas fehacientes estén ahí, destruyendo con tal facilidad todo lo que yo decía.

Aunque todo el mundo te alababa y se disculpaba por alguna vez dudar de ti gracias a mis comentarios.

Seguía creyendo.

Tú eres Kira.

En algún lugar, probablemente muy lejano, dentro de mi, existía la testarudez.

Tal vez sea eso.

* * *

_-- Sería un problema que Light-kun sea Kira, porque él es mi primer amigo --_

No había sentimientos ni emociones algunas dentro de aquellas palabras, lo sabías perfectamente, de ahí del porque me respondiste con el mismo tono de voz, con la misma facilidad que solamente fuimos ambos, los que pudimos captar.

_Necesito atraparte._

_Necesito matarte._

Era algo obsesivo, hasta enfermo; nos convertimos en fachada "compañeros"; pensé que esa sería mejor manera de acercarme a ti, así como tú lo hacías.

Pero era tan extraño, tan insólito escucharte decir.

_Amigo._

Y a la vez me producía una sensación de desconcierto.

Porque lo decías con tanto afán que hasta había veces que mi mente se desencajaba de lugar y lo creía por una pequeña fracción de segundos.

Pero la realidad golpeaba con fuerza.

_No lo eres._

_Porque eres Kira, y Kira jamás tendrá amigos. Sólo vasallos._

_--¿Alguna vez has mentido Light-kun?--_

La respuesta fue digna de ti, como lo esperaba.

_Es cierto que ha a veces he mentido, pero no he dicho nada que dañe a mis seres queridos._

Me sorprende esa capacidad tuya, me percato que todo lo que yo he dicho es cierto.

_Eres un digno sucesor de L._

_Pero eres Kira y no puedes serlo._

_Porque entre todas las mentiras que has dicho._

_Está entre ellas negar tu verdadera esencia._

/

Es, al final de todo, cuando siento como mi corazón se detiene abruptamente, cuando corres a evitar que mi delgado cuerpo se lastime contra el suelo.

Tus gritos…

_Tan falsos._

Tus lagrimas…

_Tan irreales._

Y por último, tu sonrisa.

_Tan cruelmente verdadera._

Me doy cuenta, al fin puedo descifrar toda la confusión que hay dentro de mí.

Aunque duela; aunque lo niegue muy dentro mío…

Erré.

Por primera y última vez…

Erré.

Porque estaban tan equivocado al decir y pensar que fuiste mi primer amigo.

Porque no lo fuiste, jamás lo fuiste.

_No, Light-kun, tú fuiste más que mi primer amigo, y mi corazón se negaba a aceptarlo._

Tal vez por eso me duele, y quizás por eso prefiero morir antes que ver como te autodestruyes.

Pero no te preocupes.

_En el infierno –Si es que existe- te estaré esperando._

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya sido grato!, recibo críticas y comentarios para poder mejorar en mi aspecto de escritora y también opiniones.

Espero no me haya salido OoC el personaje de Ryuzaki, ya que intenté meterme en su personaje - cosa difícil, todos los personajes de esta serie son complejos por naturaleza - y poder escribir que es lo que sentía al ser conciente de que Yagami Light es Kira y no poder hacer nada.

¡Salu2!


End file.
